


Just for the kingdom?

by Feuchen



Series: Dragonshifter-AU-Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: After his twentieth birthday, Tobio is to meet the prince from the dragon kingdom, so that a connection can be made between the kingdoms.[Future-plans of IwaOiKage but i'm not so sure about this!This has no connections to my other Dragonshifter AU Fics!]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Dragonshifter-AU-Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how this came to me but ... i've to write this idea so yeah, hope you enjoy it :3

The sounds from the ballroom still reached his ears as he moved through the corridors and to his room.  
It was his twentieth birthday, but he did not really feel like celebrating. In fact, he was only happy when he could finally leave the crowd to escape the hustle and bustle.  
He took a deep breath as he stood on the balcony of his chamber and leaned on the railing. It would only take until the next morning before he met someone from another kingdom who was destined to be his future husband. Not only did he not want to marry anyone from another kingdom, he knew it was someone from the Dragon Kingdom.  
Tobio felt strange when he thought about it. Not that he should marry someone who was partly a dragon, but that he should marry someone from the Dragon Kingdom, although his family had always treated these dragons as their enemies. He had heard stories from the past in which they had hunted dragons. Why did they suddenly have this opinion that this would give them a stronger bond to the dragon kingdom?  
Everyone would only respect a kingdom more if they had a common pact with the most dangerous creatures on this world. Because that’s what these dragons were seen as by all other living things.  
He sighed again. It would all be just a pact to get more power, wouldn’t it? Whether Tobio wanted it or not.  
"My prince?"  
He turned and leaned his back against the railing, looked at the other and a faint smile slid across his lips. Slowly he stepped towards the other and pressed himself against the muscular torso of the leader of the royal knights without saying anything.  
"Calm down, Tobio," he whispered to him, stroking his back. It was one of the few moments when he didn’t address him as ‚Prince‘. "You ran away from your party?"  
"It was getting too much, Hajime," Tobio whispered to him, pressing his face against the knight’s chest, "why? Why..."  
"You’re thinking about your meeting with the prince from the dragon kingdom," Hajime replied calmly and pushed him back a little, but without really letting go of him, "you know that’s what you have to do."  
"To show that this kingdom has the power to get even these dragons on our side," Tobio replied with a slightly bitter undertone, "that’s all that matters. Or why a dragon of all things?"  
"Possible," Hajime said calmly and pushed him aside a little so they could sit down on the sofa at the side of the room. Tobio slipped a little unconsciously to the other one on his lap and leaned against him again. "But whatever the real reason, you are the prince after all."  
Tobio put his head back a little, looked up at the knight from below and smiled weakly. "I wonder if this dragon had a choice. What makes them do it, when there were many dragons hunted in the past?"  
Hajime looked at him more seriously and continued to stroke his back. His eyes darkened for a moment. "I have no idea, but you know I’m here for you if that dragon does something to you."  
"I know," Tobio whispered back, leaning against him again, "will you stay here tonight?"  
"If you wish, Tobio," Hajime replied calmly, stroking his hair a little and breathing a short kiss on his hair, "who knows what the next time will be like and how much time we’ll have for ourselves."  
"I don’t want to think about the fact that we might not have time for us," Tobio murmured softly.  
"I know," Hajime replied just as quietly, "but you also know that this must never become official between us. I am only a knight and you are the future ruler, Tobio. Try to accept that you are marrying this dragon prince. For the Kingdom of Seijoh."  
"I will try," Tobio said softly, slipping next to him and leaning his head against the other, "but not until tomorrow."  
"Starting tomorrow", Hajime repeated and turned his head towards him, looked into his clear blue eyes once more, before he pressed Tobio a little bit of himself to bend over and kiss him. He would miss it if they could no longer have this togetherness. He already hated this dragon now, that he would soon be allowed to have this closeness to his prince, which he would never really be allowed to have.  
Tobio pushed himself towards him, returned the kiss carefully and let the knight hold him. Should this really be over between them as of tomorrow? He didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t prevent these thoughts from coming to him and he felt isolated tears coming to his eyes.  
"Tobio ...", he heard Hajime’s voice breathe softly against his lips before he felt the knight wiping away a tear, "... I love you. No matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you."  
"... I love you too," Tobio replied quietly back, swallowed something and gave him a gentle smile, "no one else will ever take your place in my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (break? me? :'D)
> 
> i've way too much feels for this project so that i'm more feeling to write at this >//<
> 
> a bit more of oikawa's side :)

Still quite early in the morning he sat on a ledge of a mountain and looked towards the sunrise, while he stretched out his dragon wings to the side.  
In a few hours he would meet this prince from one of the neighboring kingdoms, just so they could have a better connection to these people.  
He had hardly been able to sleep last night because images from his childhood kept coming back to his mind. Why should they suddenly pretend that everything was okay between them and these people?  
The flapping of wings made him prick up his ears and he saw a dark brown dragon with light green crystal-looking eyes land beside him. " _I thought you might be here._ "  
"What are you doing here?" he replied, raising his tail a little in the air. That was the other thing he did not understand. He wasn’t really the prince of the dragon kingdom. But probably these people wouldn’t know that for sure. He was probably just the one who was easily expendable to get a connection to that kingdom.  
The grumbling of the other one made him look up again and he noticed how the other dragon laid his head aside.  
"What exactly are they up to? I’m not the prince of the dragon kingdom," he replied, laughing softly, "they never really accepted me anyway. So why me?"  
" _That’s not true, Tooru,_ " the dragon replied in front of him and put his wings against Tooru’s body, mustered him out of those crystal eyes, " _you are an important part of our family._ "  
Tooru snorted contemptuously and turned away from him, moving his wings to shield himself from the other. "No way." Since he had come here when he was just five years old, he had been seen only as an outsider and a stranger. "Maybe it’s not so bad that I’ll soon be living with these people. They’ll be rid of me. In addition, there is a bond between our kingdoms."  
" _Don’t say it like that, Tooru,_ " the other’s voice came to him, followed by a dragon’s mumble.  
With a deep sigh Tooru turned to him again, moved his wing back again and let a smile appear on his face. "Maybe it’s not so bad... maybe among these people I have a chance to find out who killed my family." He knew that he had seen a royal emblem on the clothes of these warriors who had hunted them, but he hadn’t been able to match it. Also, his sister had shielded him so he could escape, and he was only five at the time. "It can all have a good thing, can’t it, Wakatoshi?", he asked and couldn’t help but grin a little. He got away from this dragon family who didn’t accept him anyway. If he refrained from Wakatoshi and his friend. And he could see if he could find out where those who had killed his family had come from.  
" _... Of course, Tooru,_ " the dragon replied grumbling, " _but take care and remember that we are still your family._ "  
He shrugged his shoulders, but nodded his head and waved his tail back over the ground. "... I know." Though he didn’t believe it applied to most of this dragon kingdom.  
From the fact that his real family was long gone. Last night had made sure that he was only reminded again of these images, of how his parents and siblings were hunted and killed before his eyes.  
" _Flee. Run away, Tooru. We won’t let them catch you._ " The memory of his sister’s voice was again so clear and distinct in his head, as if it hadn’t been an eternity ago. He had done it because he knew there was nothing he could do. The only thing he had remembered all these years was the emblem of a royal house. He was sure he would recognize it if he saw it properly again.  
He felt the touch of the other dragon’s wings as they snaked around his, at the moment more human body, so that he was torn from his thoughts and looked up.  
" _You don’t seem to be ready, Tooru,_ " he whispered to him, followed by a dragon’s roll, " _what’s wrong?_ "  
With a deep sigh he put his own wings a little more to the back, pressed himself against Wakatoshi‘s wing. "I haven’t been sleeping very well," he finally confessed, "nightmares... of that time." He felt himself being pushed forward, heard a soft grumbling from the other. He knew he didn’t have to tell any more. The other one was one of the few who knew about his nightmares, even if he hadn’t had them in years.  
He just enjoyed leaning against him for a moment. After all, he would need all his strength when he travelled to this kingdom to meet the prince from there who was to become his future husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in case anyone is wondering that this FF is either Iwaizumi/Kageyama or Oikawa/Kageyama - it's both at the end, I'm just not sure at the moment how much the "relationship" between Iwaizumi and Oikawa is developing, so I'm not sure if it's really a Threesome ;)

Tobio felt much too tense while sitting next to his parents, dressed in a light blue robe with a golden border. On his head was a small silver crown, which was far less ostentatious than the one his father wore.  
With a brief, inconspicuous glance, he looked to the side of the throne room and glanced at his boyfriend, who stood at the side, lined up with a few other knights, in case they needed to intervene.  
His eyes were also fixed on Tobio for a brief moment and when their eyes crossed, he gave him a reassuring smile, nodding to him inconspicuously.  
It was what Tobio needed to calm down and get through this. He knew that he didn’t have to go through it alone, even if he couldn’t easily be alone with Hajime once these formalities were done.  
He noticed how the doors to the throne room were being pushed open, looked at the person who crossed the way forward. He did not really look like a dragon at that moment. The only thing that distinguished him were the pointed ears, sticking out into the air, which had a slight green hue. His hair was brushed back and brown, just like his eyes, which turned to Tobio after a few seconds.  
Finally, however, he turned his gaze back to the royal couple and indicated a close bow.  
"Welcome to our kingdom, you must be the prince of the dragon kingdom," his father began.  
Tobio just kept looking at this dragon. He did not know how he should feel when he looked at him. He only knew that he didn’t want any of this.  
"I am pleased to meet you," this dragon said in a calm voice, turned his gaze back to the front, "my name is Oikawa Tooru. It is an honor to marry your son and I hope that it will ensure that the differences between our kingdoms can be settled from now on."  
Tobio swallowed as he glanced at the other one. Why did that look from that dragon feel so wrong? Why did he have such a strange feeling when he looked at him?  
"I hope so too," his father replied calmly back, "and I hope you will settle in well here." He turned his head a little to the side and Tobio noticed out of the corner of his eye how he looked at him. "How about Tobio showing you around a little, so you can get to know each other better."  
It was not a question and Tobio knew it was his duty.  
"That sounds like a fabulous idea," the dragon prince said and now looked a little more in Tobio’s direction.  
Tobio nodded a little, took a short breath and then moved towards the other one. "Of course, follow me," he said calmly, fixing the dragon’s gaze once more from close up, and somehow he really couldn’t help but wonder what it was that was in those brown eyes.  
Before he left the throne room with the dragon prince, he looked at his boyfriend one last time. How much did he wish it wasn’t like that? Why was it so doomed from the beginning that he could not simply be with Hajime?

After walking for a while through the corridors of the palace, they stayed inside the large garden, where nobody else was.  
Tobio’s gaze was directed towards the dragon, who used the moment to unfold his dragon wings a little bit and put his head a little bit in the neck. The wings were in the same green as his pointed ears, while his dragon’s tail also hung down.  
It seemed strange when he saw him, even though Tobio had heard all kinds of rumors about these creatures. He had never seen a dragon so directly in front of him.  
"It’s exhausting when I have to keep it hidden," Oikawa growled and shrugged his shoulders, stretching his wings a little more. The inside of his wings looked less scaly and the color changed more to a turquoise-blue. "... What is it, my little prince?"  
Tobio winced a little and narrowed his eyes. "Don’t call me that," he grumbled and rolled his eyes.  
"Hmmm ...", the dragon replied and took a step towards him so that he could look him straight in the eyes, "spoiled prince, huh, Tobio _-chan_?"  
Tobio stared directly into those brown eyes, noticing how they had a slight glow, which he hadn’t noticed at all at that distance. He was pretty sure that he never liked the other one. "You shouldn’t address me like that."  
"Oh yeah?", Oikawa replied, raised one eyebrow and stretched out his wings completely. It gave him a certain charisma, but it wasn’t something that intimidated Tobio, "listen. As long as we’re alone, it doesn’t matter what we do, does it? This is just a new pact between our families." Tobio noticed how the dragon stopped briefly and narrowed his eyebrows. "I don’t think you people are any different just because of this marriage. I’m just waiting for a moment when I have a reason to show you who you really are."  
Tobio looked at him with a surprised look, noticing how the dragon prince was moving away from him a bit. "So you think that we are deceiving you and only tricking you, but of course you are so harmless."  
He only heard a loud rumble from the dragon’s direction while Oikawa just looked up into the sky above him. "Hey... Tobio-chan, wouldn’t you like to see all this from the air?"  
Tobio looked at him in amazement, surprised that he had suddenly come up with something else. "I would generally like to see more than just this palace," he murmured to himself. After all, he had never set foot outside. How could he think about what it would be like to explore the whole kingdom from the air?  
"I could take you on a flight," Oikawa said calmly, turning his head back to him, "but I want something from you in return."  
Tobio widened his eyes a little while he looked at the other one. He wouldn’t have thought that this dragon was even offering him this. But somehow it just made him feel more and more that he couldn’t see completely what was behind this facade. Did he want anything special from him to offer him this? Probably, otherwise he wouldn’t do it, would he? "What do you want from me?"  
"I’ll tell you when we get back," Oikawa said with a slight grin on his lips, "don’t worry, it’s just a very important question for me."  
Tobio watched him for a moment longer before he finally nodded. "All right." What could be so bad about a question? Besides, it was for a little flight over the kingdom.  
Oikawa nodded at him with a broad smile. "Okay, but I’ll transform myself for this and probably you won’t understand me after that. So don’t even try to talk to me."  
Tobio just nodded for understanding before he saw the other one transform into the shape of a dragon. He seemed a good bit bigger, his ears were about as pointed as he had stretched his wings into the air. His tail swung a little more over the ground. His arms and legs looked much stronger and his eyes no longer looked like normal eyes, but more like gems, shining in a strong brown when he turned his head towards Tobio.  
It was only then that he realized how powerful these creatures could really be and what it actually meant for them to connect to the dragon kingdom.  
It took a moment before Oikawa leaned a little bit towards him and made sure he could get on the other person’s back. The skin of the dragon felt unfamiliar, but still it was an interesting and exciting feeling. Why did he feel that he trusted this dragon prince so much?  
He noticed how Oikawa stretched out his wings a little and with a short swing rose into the air, so that Tobio slowly recognized more and more of the palace and finally of the surrounding town. It felt overwhelming and he just wished that he could always experience something like that. "Thank you for taking me up here, Oikawa," he said with a broad smile, which he couldn’t help but notice on his face.  
" _As if I did it for nothing,_ " it came back as a rumble from the dragon, which Tobio, however, only understood as a dragon rumble. Oikawa had told him that he couldn’t understand him when he was in his dragon form. He had just preferred to tell him directly how grateful he was, even though they were practically forced to live together. From this day on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the next chapter <3

On their flight together, Tooru more often felt the Prince of Seijoh Kingdom making more joyful noises or hearing him thank him for taking him on the flight. Even though Tooru had told him that he couldn’t understand him anyway when he spoke to him in his dragon form.  
He also left it at that, just listening to Tobio without answering him. Anyway, he only did this to establish a certain relationship with him and to learn more.  
When he entered the palace, he quickly recognized the crest, which he had seen at that time. And even if he had only seen it for a very short time when he was a child, it had been burned into his memory far too much to be mistaken now.  
The only problem he had was that he did not know who had been there at that time. The kingdom was one of the biggest and most powerful, so it was not so easy to find out.  
But that was exactly why he had offered Tobio this flight. Maybe he got a little bit out of the prince. Maybe he could build up a certain friendship with the prince, even if he could never have a real friendship with a human being. " _I’ll find out who killed you._ " He gave a soft rumble and felt Tobio stroke his back a little and muttered something more questionable. Probably he had been asking him something all the time that Tooru couldn’t answer him in his current form anyway. That’s why he had long since suppressed what the prince told him.  
"We are quite far, aren’t we, Oikawa?", the prince’s voice finally reached his ears, and Tooru stretched his head a little to one side and waved his wings a little.  
His crystal eyes shone over the surroundings below him. He hadn’t even noticed that he had already flown over the small town that bordered the kingdom.  
He moved his tail a little, returned a rumble and flew a curve to make his way back. He wasn’t supposed to fly much further anyway. These people must have wondered at some point where Tobio was. Not that Tooru couldn’t care less if something happened to him, but at least he needed some time to find out exactly who he was looking for.  
After his return flight he landed in the big palace garden again, folded his wings a little and shortly after that he made sure that he changed again.  
However, he still left its wings stretched out to the back outside, just like his tail.  
"My prince?"  
Tooru blinked in surprise when he saw one of the knights approaching. He didn’t look much older than they were. The other one’s eyes were more on Tobio as he stepped to him.  
Tooru narrowed his eyes. At that moment he recognized the emblem of the royal house even more on the top of this knight.  
"We were just on a trip," Tobio said in a calm voice as he turned to him, "and didn’t really realize how far we were."  
The knight’s eyes turned towards Tooru, whereupon he recognized a strong green. "Shouldn’t you also know that it’s not safe to leave the kingdom, Prince Tooru?"  
Tooru shrugged his shoulders, waved his wings slightly forward and put his head to one side. He wondered a little bit if these people really didn’t know who the real prince of the dragon kingdom was or if they also wanted to do something to meet them. "No need to worry," he waved away and grinned, "if you’ll excuse us, I have something very important to discuss with Tobio." After all, he wanted to ask him what he knew about these events. Even if the attack on his family was too long ago, it was possible that he had heard something else.  
"Naturally excuse me", the voice of the knight penetrated to his ears, without Tooru turning to him again, though. Somehow he had a bad feeling about him, the way he had looked at Tobio.  
Without waiting for anything else, he pulled Tobio into the prince’s chamber before he finally looked at him again. "You owe me something, don’t you?" Only slowly did he let his wings and his tail disappear while he looked at the other one.  
"I promised," Tobio nodded to him, "what do you want to know?"  
"I am looking for someone. Someone from this kingdom. Who hunted dragons some time ago, Tobio," Tooru said with a serious look, "I’m sure you don’t know anything about that, but maybe you’ve heard something."  
Tobio looked at him with slightly widened eyes before he slowly walked through the room and sat down on a sofa. "Hajime- the new leader of the royal knights once told me about a dragon attack. If you want to know more, you should ask him."  
Tooru raised one eyebrow while he was a little surprised that Tobio apparently called the other one by his first name. Wasn’t it atypical for a prince and a knight to address each other like that? He shook his head and joined him, settled down next to Tobio. "The leader of the royal knights, right?" he repeated a little more questioningly, "why dragon attack? Dragons do not attack without reason."  
Tobio flinched a little next to him, lowered his eyes and somehow he almost felt sorry for him. But only almost, after all Tooru had sworn to himself that he had no pity for any humans. "I don’t know what happened, but he was there, even though he was still young. It was his first outing with his father."  
Tooru nodded a little, leaned back. I guess he had no choice but to talk to this knight. What exactly had Tobio learned? Why would any dragon just attack people like that?  
He had never heard that the dragons he had lived with after his escape had simply attacked humans. He knew that they didn’t have a very good relationship with the humans, but attacking was another matter. Even though Tooru didn’t quite know how to classify this, he knew that he, of all people, was engaged to Tobio and not the real prince of the dragon kingdom.  
"Shall I call him," Tobio asked and made sure that Tooru was torn a little from his thoughts.  
He glanced briefly into the prince’s face, finally sighed. "Maybe it wouldn’t be bad if I could talk to him." Maybe that would bring him a bit closer to the event from his past? Even if it could not be the same. After all, his family had never thought of attacking people. On the contrary. They had always lived as far away as possible from the cities of these humans.

**Author's Note:**

> you could find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) ^^
> 
> **short info!!** why i don't update any haikyuu fics => [here](https://feuchen.dreamwidth.org/3324.html)


End file.
